criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rags to Reaper/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Josiah: Robyn Haney, we're placing you under arrest for the murder of your father, Nelson Serrano! Robyn: I already told you, I wanted to kill him, but someone else got to him first! Vincent: Nothing but lies Robyn, we have the asthma medication you left on the victim's hat. Robyn: I can barely afford that stuff, so why would I waste it? Vincent: Does the same apply for deodorant for your excessive perspiration? Because we found traces of it on the glass bottle you broke the victim's skull with. Robyn: Come on, even if I did get that stuff, I already told you it wasn't me. Josiah: No more playing games Miss Haney, we know it was you! We have the mole cream from your asthma canister and your skin cells too! Josiah: Don't try denying it anymore, you did get the chance to kill your father before anyone else did! Robyn: The b@#$ard shouldn't have been so greedy, I didn't understand why he did all that! Robyn: ....... Robyn: Okay fine I admit it I killed him, but its not what you think. I did want to, but it didn't end up being like that. Vincent: Then what did it end up being? Robyn: I think you might know this by now but my father happened to come across a lot of money recently, not just from stealing. Robyn: I don't know where he got it from, but on top of that he kept stealing from me too! Robyn: I can barely get my hands on anything legitimately, so for him to steal the few things I can nab was going too far. Especially since he was doing much better than I ever could do! Robyn: So I decided to confront him and tell him he has enough money. But that's where things got weird... Josiah: Weird like how? Robyn: The minute I mentioned all the money he got, he got all worried... then he got furious saying I knew too much and needed to go. Josiah: "Go" as in he was trying to kill you? Robyn: Yeah, he grabbed a tree branch and tried to beat me over the head with it. I was so scared I needed to make him stop. Robyn: I noticed the glass bottle so I grabbed it and swung as hard as I could. But when the blow connected he... he stopped moving. Robyn: I know I said I wanted my revenge for what happened to mom, but after seeing his corpse I regretted ever wanting to get even. It was just... horrifying! Vincent: I'm sure a lot of people can relate, but sad to say we have bring you in. Robyn Haney, you're under arrest. Judge Blackwell: Robyn Haney, you're charged with the murder of your father Nelson Serrano, how do you plead? Robyn: Guilty, but he would've killed me first if I didn't do anything first. Robyn: I wanted to make him pay for what happened to mom, but I didn't think it all through. Robyn: And even then, this whole thing was started by him! Judge Blackwell: Regardless of who started it, I'm afraid the law dictates you must be judged for Mr. Serrano's murder. Judge Blackwell: And that's without taking into account all the robberies you committed. It doesn't matter your motives, stealing from others is against the law! Robyn: Well its not fair I was born into this life, is it bad I wanted more? Judge Blackwell: The most you're getting now my dear is a prison sentence. Taking into account your actions, this court sentences you to 9 years in prison for murder and thievery. Robyn: Well, prison will certainly be better than the life of a homeless pickpocket. Vincent: Another murder solved, another killer behind bars. Josiah: Poor Robyn though, born into a life of homelessness, and she ended up going to prison for self-defense. Josiah: But I have to wonder why Nelson attacked her, and where he got his money from. Vincent: Good point, it was the whole reason why he attacked Robyn in the first place, so chances are it didn't come from anywhere legal. Vincent: We better look into where he got it from, who knows if its linked to the black market. Josiah: Agreed, let's inform the team about this latest development and see where we should go from here. Killer is Dead (4/6) Category:Dialogues